Great Northern War
Backround When North Korea landed on the Northern continent and set up their home, they fought the North Korean War, with an uneasy peace keeping Men of the North and North Korea from spilling more of each others blood. First Day Border incident It started as the Northern army built a fort on their side of the Northman/NK border. The North Koreans, in retaliation, built a fort on their side of the river. Northman forays were made to test the border. When a lone North Korean soldier was in unclaimed territory, the Northmen cut down the communist. Seeing their dire situation, the North Koreans retreated to the walls of Giglegrad. The Northman army followed without knowing that the Werenian army was on its way. When the Northman scouts reported that a large combined enemy force was upon them. The quick thinking Northman Commander Abbews immediately ordered the retreat to the high walls of Eldinghold. Some Northmen stayed behind to delay the enemy advance so the forces that were retreating could have ample time to prepare. First Siege of Eldinghold The First Siege of Eldinghold was a slow and bloody assault of the Northmen's capital, Eldinghold. The actual siege would take place over several hours and would just serve to prove how good some archers were, and how bad others were. The North Korean/Werenian forces tried several tactics. One was tunneling down and then up into Eldinghold's keep, the second was to build a siege tower to come at the Northman forces from the sky. Both tactics failed. The tunneling was denied by vigilance on the part of the Northman soldiers and the admirable construction of the depths of the keep. The siege tower was eventually carpet bombed from above by a defensive siege tower. In complete disarray after the destruction of their siege tower, the Communist army started retreating. Seeing their enemies flee before them, the Northman army sallied forth and cut down the remaining Communist forces within the citadel walls. Second Day Siege of the Battle Moat An army composed of 6 Northmen and 3 Xeradians laid seige to the Battle Moat for about an hour to no avail. During it several skirmishes were fought were the Northmen managed to kill some North Koreans, but eventually with the arrival of Jeregor the tide started to turn against the invaders and finally the Northmen/Xeradian force was defeated or routed. Second Seige of Eldinghold Soon afterwards the combined Werenian/North Korean army regrouped and launched their huge host agains the walls of Eldinghold once more. This time, with a better idea in mind, the Comitern forces started a distraction in the form of a direct attack while dxbjamal made a tower to drop on top of Eldinhold. After failing at breaching the North's defences, the main Comitern force retreated back to Eldinghold's bridge with the mainland, oblivious to the threat that was about to fall on them. While the Comitern forces were busy with the main Northern/Xeradian force defending Eldinghold's keep, a Terra Novan releif force was sent to help their allies the Northmen. So when the signal was given and the TerraNovans were positioned on Eldinghold's bridge, the beseiged forces sallied out of the keep. A Werenian explorer however managed to spot the incoming reinforcements and raised the alarm. The Comitern Army and their Blackstone Mercenaries, thus, moved to the Island's gate to set up an improvised defense. The clash that followed was one of the bloodiest the Server has ever witnessed, six North Koreans, one mercenary, four Terra Novans and one Xeradian gave their lives on the melee. However, when the confusion was over, no Koreans remained and the Northmen took the field. Third Day Vaenor Declares War Following heated debate at both the forums and the server, Vaenor declared war on the Northmen. The Vaenorian task force fastly subdued the few Northmen online and proceeded to patrol Eldinhold. More Northmen were killed as they logged on and were surprisingly attacked by this new threat, that now lived in their homes. Operation Cryers' Freedom Xeradian member Nerva2004 outraged at the Vaenorian aggression, decided to help their fellow Northmen against the will of faction leader Lithium. It was so that he contacted diglytron following the old saying of "once a Northman always a Northman", and alongside Patrick started to design a plan to retake Eldinghold and free the Northeners there trapped. A bridge and a waterfall allowed the three rescuers to drop inside Eldinghold from above, however Patrick was knocked from it and fell to its death. It was then that diglytron and Nerva2004 were left to engage Magicman and Remlap in a vicious 2v2 that ended with Nerva's, Remlap's and Magicman's death and digly standing on top of a freed Eldinghold. Following this the Northmen managed to log in and kill or scatter the rest of the Vaenorian force, and trapped the Kaiser Remlap in the Jarl's tower. Third Seige of Eldinghold The third Seige of Eldinghold was a series of Vaenorian and later Werenian incursions to free Remlap from the Jarl's tower. The first one succeded to free him but as they were trying to escape using the waterfall that had been placed earlier by Patrick and Nerva, Nerva2004 stoped the flow and a vicious water melee ensued, where the Vaenorians were slain and the allies took some heavy casualties. After several tries to get into Eldinghold, the Werenian/Vaenorian assaultants in the end, tried a risky assault from the air. Several blocks of TNT were thrown from a sky plataform, and then the assaulters jumped into Eldinghold's top. However, the TNT only managed to surprise one of the defenders on the keep's top and the siege was abandoned. Fourth Day Raid of Giglegrad A combined Northman/Xeradian army took the chance that the Werenian army was busy in the south and started a raid in the North Korean's capital. The North Koreans first hiding, ambushed part of the Northmen and managed to slain Jarl Patrick, however he was quickly avenged and the two North Koreans were slain. Shortly afterwards, the Werenian main army appeared and the Northmen host was forced to leave the Korean lands. Seige of Junglehold The seige of Junglehold was a battle occurring at the frontier of the Northmen and North Korean territory, where the whole war had started. The barely outnumbered northmen host held the Junglehold against the Comitern Army consisting of North Koreans, Werenians and Blackstone mercenaries. After a confusing stand-off, Korean forces assaulted the fort using a bridge and ender pearls but were either slain or forced out by the Allied army. Aetherius Revolution After the crushing defeat in the siege of Junglehold, Werenia officers king_of_scotland and Keelpenguino, encouraged by Werenia members decided it was time to form a peace with the Men of the North. The heavy drain on manpower that the war had put on Werenia and the fact that Werenians were doing most of the fighting for North Korea was the main argument for a peace. Men of the North, being extremely happy over losing one enemy, offered Werenia generous terms, promising to ally them in case North Korea should retaliate for this revolt and also offered Werenia 5000$ as a compensation. This sparked a civil war in Werenia between Werenian nationalists, lead by the deposed Chairman beny1999, loyal to North Korea and the newly declared Aetherius defectors loyal to the Men of the North. Battle of Saint John's This battle started as the Saphiri joined the war on the North Korean side. The Supreme Leader sugested them to attack Terra Nova in order to isolate the Northmen from more allied soldiers. However, the Koreans didn't count on the Dwarves guaranteeing the Terra Novan independance and so the Saphirians were surprised by a numerous army from the south and were slaughtered. By the end of the day, the Dwarves forced the Saphirians to white peace Terra Nova and leave the war. Fifth Day Seige of the Battle Moat The first seige of the Battle Moat was a short battle that ended with the Battle Moat in northmen hands, thanks to the oppotunistic use of pearls and sneaking tactics, the defenders were surprised by Northmen Cryers and Selukon. Second Seige of the Battle Moat The Second seige of the Battle Moat saw the an attacking army composed of all the allies, mostly Terra Novans and Xeradian Southern mercenaries though some Northmen made it into the battle too. The allied forces tried to access the keep by using a double draw bridge, one to serve as a platform and the other one as a roof to minimize enemy fire. This plan was fastly countered by the use of lava, however several allies with the help of fire potions managed to get inside the outer keep of the Battle Moat, here they managed to surprise some North Koreans and some were slain, however the allied casualties were in the end, far superior, and the Northmen command decided to abandon the place before more casualties were received. Sixth Day Third Seige of the Battle Moat The third seige of the Battle Moat was a lengthy seige where the Northman/Xeradian forces tried to reach the inside of the Battle Moat using a broad wooden drawbridge. However the North Korean artillery and archer divisions managed to keep the invading force at bay for about 2 hours, until the Northern cannon started shooting itself to give some space to the attackers. In the end the disorganized charge through the bridge left many Northern casualties and the North Korean troops were able to repel the survivours killing many in the process. Raid of Xeradia A North Korean task force consisting of Supreme Leader Gigledon, General Piepai and Chairman beny1999 left North Korean lands and sailed to investigate Xeradia, a land which had yet been touched by the war. Upon scouting, the Korean task force discovered the newly constructed coastal fortress Venithica. In the cover of darkness, they sailed in from the sea and took the Xeradian garrison by surprise, entering the fortress with the portcullis open. They then proceeded to go about slaughtering the garrison without a single casualty. Upon securing the victory at Venithica, the North Korean task force left in search for more Xeradian pickings, and discovered Fort Kamicite II. Hiden and awaiting ambush, the task force waited outside the fort for what would be the Xeradian Leader, Venithica garrison and also two members of the Xeradian allied Western Roman Empire, to leave the fortress. The two forces faced eachother in open field combat. The North Koreans found themselves in combat, however Gigledon was able to even the odds by using his knockback sword and pushing Lithium72 into Fort Kamicite II's moat. The North Koreans suffered one casualty while the Xeradian force suffered four. The remaining members of the task force, Supreme Leader Gigledon and Chairman beny1999 entered the Fort unchallenged due to the garrison being defeated. The Supreme Leader then ignited the beacon atop the fortress to signal North Korean reinforcements - and the Fort was raided. Seventh Day A temptative of peace On this day peace talks started, the Northmen had agreed to cede some of their eastern lands to the North Koreans in exchange for peace, and while, the Supreme Leader initially seemed to like the conditions, the appearance of some of his staff members dissuaded him from accepting peace in such terms. Eighth Day The Surrender of Xeradia After the last raid on Xeradia had showed the lack of fighting capabilities of some of the Xeradian home guard corps, the Xeradian government decided to reach peace with North Korea to prevent further loses. The peace only term was to break the Xeradian alliance with the Men of the North. The Surrender of Werenia/Aetherius The rebel forces of Aetherius, who disposed Chairman beny1999 of Werenia, surrendered to North Korea on the Eighth day of engagements. Supreme Leader Gigledon accepted the formal surrender of the rebel leader Chairman iBrows. Aetherius had been pushed into the surrender due to the prolonged length of the war and heavy casualties. The surrender terms seemed very merciful with Chairman iBrows accepting North Korea as the victors in the conflict, proving North Korea's militaristic power. Chairman iBrows proceeded to state that Men of the North had deceived him and his rebel faction of Aetherius into defecting and that Men of the North had not kept to their promises made to Aetherius. Twelfth Day Great Failure at the Battle Moat A big allied army gatthered to attack the Battle Moat with two huge seige towers and helped with drawbridges. The attack failed as the North Koreans kept a steady bombardment of the attackers with TNT, even forcing some (Terra Novans) to try an impossible jump and fail at getting on the keep. The rest of the attackers were scattered or killed in following melee. Battle of the Battle Bot As no side managed to succesfully break the other when defending their corresponding main keeps. North Korean forces built the Battle Bot near Eldinghold as a forward base where they could resupply to attack Eldinghold Keep. While preparing for one of these attacks though, the Men of the North stormed the Bot and slew all the Koreans inside taking only light casualties. The End Cataclysm Fire rained down from the heavens and both sides, along with the rest of the world, were obliterated.